


Dead By Daylight Open Request

by SheMyBottomBitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMyBottomBitch/pseuds/SheMyBottomBitch
Summary: Hello, I'm new to writing, so please bear with me. I'm open to almost all requests.
Relationships: David King/Claudette Morel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Dead By Daylight Open Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so please bear with me and I'm sorry for any grammatical error, spelling and ect.  
Please enjoy!

"Ahhh D-D-David"

"Ssh, not too loud."

"…Ah."

" Ohh fuck David, just like that" "feel good, huh?" His breath ghosted over her ear. He slowly drew back his finger before quickly and adding another.

"You fucking love this, don't you, Detty?" "David, please," Claudette groaned out her juices, coating his fingers.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as his thumb pushed down on her clit. She bit back a groan as he took away his fingers before feverishly slamming back inside her.

"You love having your pussy played with, don't you?"

"Yes!" She mewled as he fastened his pace,

"Take it slut," He said while kissing and nipping at her neck. She gasped and rocked her hips into his fingers.

"You little slut, you love it when I fuck you with my fingers like this, huh?" She let out a low whimper when his soaked fingers left her sopping heat. He grinned and let go of her waist, causing her to settle against the tree by their small shared cabin.

The truth is she loved it when he treated her like this, especially after a successful trial. She loved it when he did things to her like this out in the open, the risk of possibly getting caught both excited and scared her to no end. She enjoyed it when he got her alone and had his way with her being rough and aggressive, pressing his erection against her ass and whispering all the naughty things he was going to do to her in her ear. Claudette didn't know how she got any work done when a trial together since she became David's girlfriend or 'little slut' because she'd either wind up on her knees or back for half of the time. Claudette had no idea how no one ever caught them in the act. With him being so intent on fucking her whenever he got his hands on her.

In the beginning, when they first started dating, she hadn't even considered sex. Until Kate brought it up, and it dawned upon her. She was so wrapped up with their chaotic day-to-day life when she first arrived here, that matters such as sex and relationships were the furthest thing from her mind. But now after time had passed and that she was dating the mere thought of it honestly almost scared her to death more than the killers ever have. She loved that about him and his passion for anything he put himself too. They were kindred spirits to some extent. He's a passionate yet (sometimes) level-headed person she can go to for practically anything.

(Flash Back)

To say it shocked almost everyone in the camp when they initially found out that the two were dating would be an understatement. Hell, it was still a shock to themselves as well when they realized their attraction for each other was mutual the night they confessed, while everyone else was fast asleep in their respective cabins. Unfortunately, David wasn't able to sleep; thoughts of their residential botanist were weighing on his mind. David figured walking around would help in an attempt to clear his mind. Not paying attention to what direction he was heading in. David unexpectedly came across the exact thing, or rather the person he was trying not to think about right now.

There in the clearing sat Claudette, sitting on a moss-covered log, gazing up at what few stars were in the dark sky. Hearing the sound of a twig snapping behind her, Claudette turned to see what was the cause of it, believing everyone else to be sleeping by now. Seeing David standing there made her heart flutter. The two briefly locked eyes before she swiftly turned her attention back to the sky. He took a moment to collect himself before leisurely walking over to her, taking a seat next to her. For a while, they sat in comfortable yet awkward silence, both contemplating what to say next.

"So why are you up so late and out here no less?" she asked, keeping her gaze focused on the stars.

He let out a low chuckle, "I should be asking you the same." Another silent moment passed between the two.

David cleared his throat, "Do you remember that one match when it was Dwight, Meg, you, and I against the Wraith?"

"Are you talking about the time when Meg and you 'bullied' him and we were the last two?" a hint of amusement was in her voice.

"Yeah, that one." she lightly laughed, sliding closer to him. "Of course could I forget that one," He slid closer to her as well, grinning as they began to recall that match.

The trial had started pretty good for them and bad for the Wraith, who already seemed to be in a bad mood. That mood worsened quickly with Meg slamming pallets on him and running him around and David looping and taunting him. But eventually, their luck would run out when Claudette witnesses Dwight dying by the enraged killer's hand. They soon pieced it together that he had brought an ebony mori. With both Dwight and Meg dead that left the two of them. Claudette searched for David, hoping to find him before the Wraith did. When she finally came across him working on a nearly done generator. After helping, she patched up his wounds, and they devised a plan. There were only two gens left. They caught a glimpse of the Wraith in his cloaked form thanks to the bright floodlights of the completed generator not too far from them. They agreed that David would work on the generator furthest from them by the killers' shack. She'd distract him till he completed it.

After more planning, the two decided to meet up in the temple's bottom half. With that, Claudette and David agreed and split up. Claudette was heading in the direction of the killer. David going towards the shack, the chase was a long-drawn-out, but she had kept the Wraith busy enough for David to finish the gen. With the Wraith hot on her tail, Claudette turned the corner. Pallet stunning him, making him stumble and let out an enraged roar. She hopped into a locker quietly, hoping he'd pass by it unaware of her presence. Believing the coast to be clear, she throws opens the doors, promptly dashing off to the temple. She arrived to find David already working on the generator. David nodded at her as she walked over to him. Claudette immediately got to work on helping him finish it. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally got it done. Hearing the loud heartbeat coming their way, David volunteered to be the distraction this time while she opens the gate on the other side of the map. She tried to argue, but David being ever-persistent, convinced her he'd be fine. He was running off before she could voice her disapproval more. Sighing to herself, Claudette reluctantly headed to the doors north of her. Claudette almost had the door fully opened until she heard David scream.

"Oh no," Claudette said to herself in a whisper, the Wraith managed to land a hit on David downing him. Luckily he was knocked by a pallet Claudette sprung into action. Wraith through David over his shoulder, getting ready to hook him. When suddenly, he felt a hammering pain in his skull, his vision blurring as he stumbled, dropping the survivor in the process. Wraith grunted in pain and annoyance, realizing what happened. David shot up, grabbing ahold of Claudette's left wrist sprinting towards the exit gate. With quickness, he pulled the lever one final time, opening the gate, and the two of them escape.

After that, the two got closer starting a troublesome duo, and whenever in a trial together, they'd have fun and give the killer a hard time sometimes escaping, sometimes not or just straight out dying but no matter what they still managed to have a good time. Eventually, they both noticed their own wanting to become more than just friends.

After reminiscing about all great times, they've shared and reflected on his feelings for the girl pressed against his left arm. David grabbed her by the waist and starred into her big brown eyes and kissed her. Being in awe at first, Claudette was a little slow to respond, but soon enough, kissed him back till they broke apart to breathe. Looking at each other's red face caused them to burst out laughing and pressing their foreheads together, holding one another. They finally confessed their love and officially began dating.

(Flashback end)

Snapping out of her thoughts, she stood up and turned to face him as she felt his calloused fingers move her tiny, delicate waist to the tree, pushing her back to it.

"Gosh, look at that pussy, "he said as he dipped his middle and index finger into her hot sopping wet pussy while biting and sucking her neck, leaving hickeys in his wake.

"I gotta have a taste, ya," She squealed out in surprise, arching her back and grabbing on to the tree to steady herself as he grabbed her legs and hoisting them over his shoulders. He parted her thighs more, his breath hovering over her aching wet pussy, teasing her. David softly licked her clit before burying his face into her pussy. She moaned as he began eating her pussy. Did she mention how much she loved his tongue? His tongue pierced her hole, and Claudette bucked against him, hoping to get his tongue deeper inside her. She loved it when he fucked her with his tongue.

"David, please stop. I'm so close, "she tried to reach to push him away, but he just ignored her and lifted her hips more. He removed his head slightly to look into her eyes.

"No, you're going to cum just like this." His tongue diving back into her sweet wet pussy, keeping eye contact with her, his nose pressed against her clit. Claudette screamed as his tongue fucked her, her walls clenching and unclenching. She was going to cum soon.

David took his hand off her thigh and rubbed her swollen clit profusely. "Oh!, god, David, fuck yes! "Claudette threw her head back against the tree and squirted as David continued to rub her clit-riding the orgasm wave out.

"How d'you like that? "He said as he rubbed her thighs, grinning as his dazed girlfriend struggle to speak. She didn't respond, but rested her head on the tree and closed her eyes. Her pussy was soaked and sensitive. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She looked at the ever-growing tent that had formed in David's pants and wanted to return the favor.

Getting onto her knees, she ran her left hand up and down his bulge, earning an approving moan from her boyfriend. After doing this for a bit, she unbuckled his belt and drew down his pants and boxers alike, freeing his cock. She wrapped fingers around his cock, slowly pumping it, then slightly picking up the pace her tongue shyly licking his tip.

"Ahhh fuck keep going "She continuously pumped his cock and licking it before abruptly stopping.

"Why'd you stop- " before he could finish what he was saying, Claudette's warm mouth engulfed his throbbing cock, it hitting the back of her throat. She caught onto his legs as she started taking his cock in and out of her mouth till David grasped her hair and proceeded to face fuck her roughly making gag. A mixture of drool and cum leaked from her mouth. Her eyes began to fill with tears from a mix of pleasure and pain. She moaned as David continued to fuck her mouth and throat brutally.

"Fuck my cock feels so good stuffed down your mouth, you little slut, "you love it, I fuck your face like the little slut you are, don't you? ". David tugged on hair, pulling her back, allowing her to answer.

"Yes, I love it when you fuck my throat and mouth like the little slut I am. " Pushing her head back down, he thrust faster and faster-gurgling noises filling the air. Claudette's hands soon found their way to Davids swollen balls and massaged them, adding to his pleasure.

Nearing his climax, he let out a flurry of slightly incoherent words fall from his lips. He gave one final hard thrust, gripping her hair till it started stinging. Tilting his head back, and he groaned as he came hard and fast, causing his girlfriend below to choke a little trying to swallow it all. After he finished, she took his still hard cock out of her mouth and kissing the tip Claudette looked up at her boyfriend.

"How did you like that, huh? "She said, grinning, as David looked down at her, his grin matching hers.

David swiftly scooped her into his arms bridal, style, and kissing her, their taste mixing.

"I enjoyed it, but we're far from done love," David said, squeezing her ass, making her squeal in surprise and happiness.

"I love you, "she said as she wrapped her left arm around his neck. Her right hand caressing his face staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too, "he said, giving her a smoldering kiss, and with that, he carried her into their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
